


In His Slumber

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Older Liam, Sleep Sex, Top Liam, Young Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam wakes up to his son, Harry, sucking him off. He just let's it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Slumber

It wasn’t exactly uncomfortable but it wasn’t exactly normal either. Liam wasn’t sure why his twelve year old son Harry would stare at him with wide green eyes when the man walked around after exercising or getting ready for work with his shirt unbuttoned or completely off but he did. Almost every morning Harry would sit on his father’s bed all prepared for school and watch as Liam would get dressed in his usual business attire and it was his son’s job-he volunteered himself over six months ago-to button up his shirt and fix his tie each day. Liam didn’t really notice anything amiss when he’d do this thinking it was actually nice bonding time but that was until something happened one Friday morning.

Liam turned and looked expectantly at Harry-he had hair just like his daddy with wild curls but since Liam was on the wrong side of thirty and worked in an office he had to keep it subdued-so he just buzzed his head to make it easy and manageable, the boy stood up with his usual smile and dimples on display and began buttoning his father’s dress shirt.

Harry was a few inches shorter than his father but he was filling out fast, broad shoulders and toned body like his dad but he would be a bit lankier and smoother than Liam. His father watched Harry with his tongue poking out through his lips as he began buttoning up the shirt and didn’t think of the action as it happened. Harry’s large hand had brushed across Liam’s nipple and he rubbed his knuckles through his father’s sparse chest hair and his eyes fluttered a bit.

The boy finished his duty and excused himself saying he forgot something in his room and rushed out leaving a half dressed Liam in his wake. He continued putting on his stuffy outfit-he really hated having to be so formal all the time, and even on a Friday of all days but it paid the bills-and he continued down the hall to brush his teeth and check his reflection but stopped midway when he heard a filthy moan coming from behind Harry’s door.

He knew his son masturbated-boys do that sort of thing-but he was being awfully lewd about it and it was so impromptu that Liam just considered it raging hormones and a rampant libido. He felt sort of odd waiting to hear his son make another sound while he was tossing off but call it curiosity that he wanted to make sure he heard right.

“Oh god.” Came Harry’s deep voice through the door. Yep. He was wanking.

‘Good boy.’ Liam thought and started to walk away to finish his daily routine in the mirror.

“Oh daddy oh!” Harry said a little louder with more breath behind it and the moan that followed was anything but innocent.

Liam’s blood froze in his veins and his eyes flew wide. He just said daddy. Said daddy when wanking off. His son was thinking of him when he masturbated. What the fuck?

And even more disturbing was the fact that even though his blood had thawed a bit, it was now rushing to his groin making his suit pants tighten. This was his son. But the way his title was moaned out made him have horrible images of plump pink lips wrapping around him and large hands and a smooth chest he’d like to paint with his semen.

Yeah, his pants were definitely tight now. Liam liked men and that was that, Harry was a surprise by a girlfriend he had in college when he was playing it straight but after he was born and she died a few years later, Liam came out officially and began to date men. He hadn’t had a male suitor in quite some time so he figured that’s why his cock began to swell but then another thought popped into his head. Harry was young and beautiful and Liam could only imagine how tight he would be, how inexperienced, how virginal and it made the thirty three year old man shiver.

“Oh daddy!” Harry muffled out and the bed creaked and bounced off the wall. Harry must have finished. Well his father wasn’t trying to be caught outside his bedroom door with a raging hard on after listening to his son jerk off so he rushed into the bathroom and braced his hands on the sink. His skin was pinking and his groin ached and he wanted those dirty thoughts to go away but they wouldn’t. He couldn’t look at his son the same way again and biting his lip and swallowing his guilt he took out his long cock and wanked himself off into the sink thinking of green eyes and puffy lips.

XXXX

The next week was a little traumatic-for Liam at least-as he would look at his son but he wouldn’t see him as that. He’d see a young man who was growing into something beautiful and the thoughts of what he’d like to do to his only son was disturbing. But it just felt so damn good when he’d slather himself with his juices thinking of Harry’s curls bouncing around his crotch and what his mouth would feel like wrapped around his member.

He didn’t miss the lustful looks his child would give him when he’d walk back in from a run and his shirt was stuck to his body with sweat, the fabric clung to every curve and protrusion of his abs and chest. Harry asked once if he could touch his father’s arm one day after lifting weights and the boy nearly moaned as it flexed under his hand. Harry wasn’t seen until dinner after that, shut in his room with music on and the door locked, Liam knew what he was doing. And he really liked it.

In the shower that day, letting the water wash away his sheen of perspiration off, he took himself in his hand and splashed a heavy load down the drain along with his blame and control of his thoughts. Liam was so gone and all he could ever think about late at night was green eyes and puffy lips and how hot his son was. Fuck.

XXXX

Liam was off in dreamland that had skies filled with flying turtles and pink clouds while he strolled down the street of some city his mind had created. There were rather odd things going around him-it is a dream after all-and he began talking to some bloke that had striking green eyes and curly hair like he did. The man was nice and he had pale smooth skin like porcelain with random freckles across his nose.

“Daddy.” The man in the dream whispered out.

“Excuse me?” Liam pondered to him. They were just talking about the migrations of the flying turtles when the man with the green eyes whispered something to him.

“Oh daddy.” The man said again. This was rather odd. Then he felt something tugging him. But it was gentle and nice and it actually felt good. Then his dreamworld went blank and he was in limbo between consciousness and not.

And the tugging feeling became stronger. And it felt better.

“Daddy, fuck.” Was whispered again but that was a voice he recognized instantly. That was Harry. He shuffled slightly in the bed and felt the presence of his son next to him and he cracked open one eye to be met with a heart stopping sight.

Harry was completely naked-the boy was such a nudist so that really wasn’t a surprise-but the surprise was that he had Liam’s cock fully erect in his large hand. His pale skin was bright against Liam’s tan and the boy was pumping his shaft slowly. Harry was jerking his father off in his sleep, well his father was awake now but he didn’t know that.

“Mmm daddy.” Harry whispered again and lowered his face to stare at Liam’s member. Eight inches long with a thick foreskin his son had as well that covered half the mushroom shaped tip. Liam saw that his slit was leaking slightly and moaned in his head watching his only son lean in and kitten lick the bead of precum. Then he licked it again. And then again.

He was treating Liam’s member like a lollipop and soon enough his pumping got faster and his grip became stronger and his tongue more bold. In a few moments his wide tongue was swirling around the head of his father’s cock and he moaned quietly as his mouth began to suckle the head and bunch the foreskin around his lips. Liam damn near cried out when his son’s tongue parted between the head and his foreskin and twirled around sending hot flashes of pleasure through his body. In his thirty three years on this Earth he had never had something like that done to him.

And by his own child no doubt.

Harry began to take more of the length into his throat without abandon and Liam stayed as still as possible while his orgasm was creeping up on him. His cock was soaked with saliva and Harry’s hand was working his shaft along with his mouth making the friction encompass the entire length, his son could suck cock like it was a profession. Liam was now throbbing and pulsing in his son’s hand and with a few more tugs and one more whispered “daddy” he exploded sending hot ribbons of cum across Harry’s lips and tongue. The boy moaned sinfully as salty liquid painted his face and dimples with his father’s seed. The boy slowed his hand down and gently licked Liam’s cock clean with a smile on his face and kissed the tip laying it back down as quietly as possible.

Liam was practically shaking and his toes curled when he came to climax after hearing the word “daddy” said with such lust and need. Harry slipped out of his bedroom with his large cock flopping against his thighs, ‘that’s my boy’ Liam thought seeing how well endowed his son was at only twelve, and the door shut with a soft click.

Liam Payne had a second orgasm that night while beating his cock senseless as he remembered the image of his son sucking him off and being splattered with white liquid.

XXXX

This went on for weeks now. Liam would actually stay awake until he heard Harry pad over to his door and peak in to make sure his father was asleep. Little did the boy know that he wasn’t. He’d climb atop the bed and usually kiss his father’s chest or his stomach while gently caressing down under the sheet til he gripped his length and began to pump it. Now since Liam knew what was going to happen, and to be honest he was so turned on by the whole ordeal, he’d already be hard and waiting for Harry’s wet mouth and soft hands to rub and suck him until he burst all over his face or down his throat.

The one night when Harry stayed on his cock and swallowed his entire load was a memory he kept in the spank bank for quick messes in the shower or in the stalls at work.

Tonight was different though. Harry did his usual business and his curls tickled down Liam’s body but his hand was someplace else. One was wrapped around Liam’s cock while the other-usually Harry would be touching his own-was wrapped behind his back and Liam turned his head slightly to see that Harry was fingering himself. Three fingers deep no less.

“Harry.” He moaned out as if he was asleep. The boy stilled and looked to his father’s face, his hand stopped pumping the shaft and spreading himself open. Liam wanted to yell for him to keep going but he knew he couldn’t just spring this up on him. The boy started to nervously pump the shaft of his father’s cock again and moaned twisting his fingers. The boy then leaned down and spit a massive wad of spit onto Liam’s cock and worked it over his entire member while slipping his fingers out straddling his father’s hips.

His pale hands were lining Liam up to his hole and the man had to stifle a groan watching his son tease the tip against the rim of muscle. Then he sunk down. A moan fell from Harry’s plump lips and Liam couldn’t control himself anymore while velvet smooth walls pushed back his foreskin and suctioned his cock in all the way to the hilt. His muscular arms raised and his large hands gripped Harry’s waist.

“Daddy!” Harry yelled out with wide eyes that met big brown ones, he looked like a wild animal with his curls swinging back and forth as he tried to wrestle away.

“Oh god daddy! I’m so sorry! Oh god!” He tried to wriggle free and his clenching was doing funny things to Liam’s brain. The heat was intense and his cock was so wrapped tight it could be suffocating.

“Harry! Baby it’s okay!” He cooed out to him and kept him still. The boy stopped his thrashing and looked down to be met with sincere eyes. “It’s okay Harry.” Rubbing his thumbs in soothing circles against the boy’s hips.

“Daddy?” The boy whispered out and rolled his hips making Liam bite his bottom lip and throw his head back.

“Yeah, ride daddy. Ride his cock baby.” Liam groaned out. Harry didn’t need to be told twice as he placed both his hands against Liam’s toned chest and started to lift up to come slamming back down on his father’s cock. His breathing got heavier and his eyes flashed something dangerous each time his canal was invaded by the thick appendage.

“Oh daddy, oh!” The boy mewled out and it sent a shock through Liam getting him to snap his hips up with each downward thrust from his son. His cock was being massaged by the clamping walls of his son making his head spin and forget anything other than wanting to taint and defile his child. Sinning was too much fun.

“So good baby, so tight. Just like your mouth.” Liam spoke breathily with the coil in his stomach heating up and he knew he was about to finish. His eyes opened to see Harry looking a royal mess atop him with his curls bouncing up and down along with his cock. “Yeah, I know you’ve been sucking me off Harry. Daddy likes it.”

“Oh fuck!” Harry screamed out feeling Liam stab his prostate. He took one hand bracing against Liam to grab his own length and pump it furiously. The clamping around Liam was milking his cock dry and his balls were slapping loudly against his son’s abused ass.

“Call me daddy baby. Make daddy cum inside you.” Liam growled out. All he needed was to hear it.

“Oh fuck me daddy! Cum inside me daddy, oh!” And that’s what sent them both over the edge. Liam’s cock was beating his son’s tender spot into a throbbing mess as the boy spilled across Liam’s chest and hit him in the chin. The mixture of hot liquid splashing across him and the vice like grip around his length had his hips stuttering and all muscles flexing while he dumped the biggest load he ever had deep into his son. The tip of his cock swished and swirled his cum around Harry’s tunnel and the boy moan and gasped rolling his hips feeling the liquid slosh inside him.

They panted and slowed until Liam was softening inside Harry and the boy slipped off him and collapsed next to his sweating father. “Why don’t you sleep in here more often yeah?” Liam said between breaths.

“Yeah daddy. Anything you want.” Harry huffed out.

Liam rolled over on to his son and attacked his mouth with his own and Harry wasn’t lying when he said he’d do anything for his daddy.


End file.
